Marcus Chills
Personality Marcus is shy, distance and he is worries over things that doesn't need anything to worry about. When he is battle, his personality is changes drastically as he heads into battle with silent, but deadly fury. Appearance Marcus has white spiky long ponytail hair with long bangs, yellow eyes, and tan skin. He has a slightly muscular build with scars on his forehead and chest. He wears a blue hooded cape while wearing a white hoodie with a kanji on his back saying ice on it, black jeans with a dragon on the left pant legs, red wristbands and sliver shoes. Fight Style Frost Blade Style- A sword style was created by an Ice Magic Master. The user uses and manipulates Ice Magic. The movement, stances, and attacks brings a numbing and sharp effects of Ice Magic. This style can also cause frostbite and numbness in the body by killing the cells in the body. ▪ Generate, absorb, shape, and projects Ice Magic. ▪ Gained Numbing Effect. ▪ All attacks are Ice Attributed. ▪ Auto Freezing Activated. Equipment *Ice Magic Skateboard * Ice Magic Roller Skates *' Physical Enhancement Bracelet ' *'Physical Enhancement Bracelet' *'Magical Enhancement Bracelet' *'Magical Enhancement Bracelet' *' Magical Enhancement Bracelet ' *'Magical Enhancement Bracelet' *'Magic Type Enhancement Bracelet' *' Magic Type Enhancement Bracelet ' *' Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem ' *'Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem' * Magic Restoration Pills * Magic Restoration Pills * Magic Restoration Pills * Magic Restoration Pills * Magic Restoration Pills * Magic Restoration Pills * Magic Restoration Pills * Magic Restoration Pills * Magic Restoration Pills * Magic Restoration Pills Winter's Edge- an Ice Magic sword that only Ice Magic user can wield. This sword has has the ability to manipulate cold temperatures, creates ice and summon blizzards. This sword was crafted with 3x Ice Magic and 3x Snow Magic, making it a very powerful weapon against fire and water type mages. Winter's Edge Gives Marcus a near-nigh control over Ice Magic . Gained the Winter's Edge along with the Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem to augmente the magic sword's power by a terminal ill Ice Magic swordsmen. This Gem, just like the enhancing others, this doubles the weapon's Capabilities. ▪ Can manipulate the sub-zero temperatures around himself. ▪ Can create blizzards, hail, and freezing rain. ▪ Can be Replenished by absorbing regular ice and Magic Ice. Capabilities Sword Magic Healing Magic Ice Magic Telekinesis Ice-Make ( Later) Cyrokinesis ( later) Enhance Swordsmanship / Advanced Level Enhanced Speed / Advanced Level Enhanced Memory / Advanced Level Enhanced Strength / Advanced Level ▪ Due to the nightmare he had when he was 6, he froze everything in the foster home, causing people to evacuate the house. ▪ Marcus defeated 2 C-Class Dark Mages by using his Telekinesis to shut down their brain activity, putting them to sleep. ▪ Steps in and freezes a burning tower completely to save a town and it's people. ▪ In his rage at a possible chances that his father ot mother was a terrorist, Marcus froze half of the ocean on they ship they were on. With a Master-Level in Ice Magic, a Advanced-Level skill in Healing Magic a Advanced-Level in Sword Magic, Marcus has proved to be a very strong and very versatile fighter. In truth, Marcus awakened three magics when it was time for him to gain access to his magic. His third magic, Telekinesis, was accessed when a bully was saying bad things about Marcus and he broke his arm with his mind. Then he frost the bully along with it. After many years of training, Marcus has master his three magics. Then he wanted to help and heal people, he sought out a old and dying Healing Mage. In the short time they trained, he gained a Beginner-Level skill in Healing Magic, as the old lady gave him words of closure and peace as she passed away. Ice Slash ▪ Slashes the target with a ice imbued blade. Chilly Impale ▪ Stabs the target in the chest,and completely freeze them. Frost Spike ▪ Stabs the ground and sends a ice shockwave at the opponent. Blizzard Rain ▪ Rise the sword upward and summons a blizzard of razor sharp ice shards. Frost Wing ▪ slams the user with a shape of a wing in a form of ice. Zero Ice Blast ▪ Blasts the enemy with Zero degree weather from the tip of the sword. Frostbite Harbinger ▪ Enhances speed, strength, and ice/freezing ability of the user. Pets Icefang ▪ Found him half dead on a mission of taking down a rouge fire mage. ( see A howl in Pain: Marcus's Response). ▪ Saved and befriended as he learns that only Marcus can hear him talking him by using Telepathy. Decided to join him on his journey. Psyfang ▪ Found her being used to make tricks with her Telekinesis by a group of drunk owners. ▪ Saved, healed, and befriended. Discovered that she can use Telepathy, Teleportation Magic, and Telekinesis. She decided to join him because he too, know what it is like to be abandoned. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = Master the ice! Marcus's Training! |-| Storylines = Bio Marcus was born on Monday Dec.12 X767. He was abandoned in the snow when he was born by his Unnamed parents as they left him to die. Normally the babie would since it hasn't build a strong system to survive, in a few minutes aftwards, a young woman was walking by as she seen the little Marcus crying and freezing. The young woman was a mage and a foster care worker, she picks up Marcus and warms him up with Fire Magic and gave him food and water. The same women was on a mission to find lost, abandoned, and abused children, take care of them, and then send them out to the world. Marcus was nurse backed back to health and away from the jaws of death as he was close to death by freezing. Name: Marcus Chills Age: 17 6'1| 185.42 158| 71.688 Blood type| B Alias| The Cyrokinetic Swordsman Constantly Training to master his Ice Magic and Sword skills Always stand afar from his teammates, but always come foward to lend a hand Icefang Name| Icefang Age| 2 ( 14 in dog years) Master of Ice Magic and Advanced in Telepathy Always by Marcus side Will fight anyone that tries to harm Marcus. Magic and Abilities ▪ Master Level Ice Magic ▪ Advanced Level Telepathy ▪ Enhanced Endurance ▪ Enhanced Stamina Psyfang Name| Psyfang Alias| psychic wolf, third eye Age| 2 ( 14 DY) Constantly meditating and helping Marcus to master his Magical Powers. Can serve as a Medium to Deceased souls Uses Psychic Magic to fight. Has a crippling fear of darkness and dark places. Relationship Psyfang ▪ best friends and handle alot of missions together. ▪ Saved Psyfang from a near-death experience that set Marcus on a chilly rampage. Later was calmed down by Icefang from using his ice magic to calm him down. Icefang Natasha Glaze Facts ▪ ▪ ▪ Win 1- Win 2- Win 3- Lose 1- Lose 2- Lose 3- Draw 1- Draw 2- Draw 3-